bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Franceska Mila Rose
| obrazek = | rasa = Arrancar | urodziny = 17 sierpnia | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = 177cm | waga = 68kg | poprzednia przynależność = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | poprzedni zawód = Arrancar #55 Fracción Tier Harribel | poprzedni zespół = Números | poprzedni partner = Emilou Apacci Cyan Sung-Sun | bazy operacyjne = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Leona | debiut w mandze = Tom 32, Rozdział 282 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 166 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japoński głos = Sayori Ishizuka | angielski głos = Erin Fitzgerald | galeria = tak }} jest #55 Arrancarem w armii Sōsuke Aizena i jedną z trzech Fracción Tier Harribel. Wygląd Mila Rose jest ciemnoskórą kobietą, która ubiera się jak amazonka z wieloma dodatkami na jej ubiorze. Ma długie, gęste i falowane włosy w kolorze brązu oraz zielone oczy. Jest niezwykle podobna do Rangiku Matsumoto, gdzie ich włosy oraz duże piersi najbardziej charakteryzują obie postacie. Pozostałości po masce Hollowa to korona z trzema przekrojami wokół głowy oraz gruby naszyjnik z kilkoma prostymi wzorami. Jej dziura Hollowa znajduje się w połowie drogi między pępkiem a piersiami. Jej strój Arrancara znacznie odbiega od standardowego. Zamiast zwykłego hakama, nosi białą spódniczkę, która koło jej prawego uda jest znacznie ucięta. Wokół talii obwiązany jest gruby, czarny pas z fioletowym dodatkiem o owalnym kształcie. Ma białą bluzkę, która zakrywa dolną część piersi oraz niewielki kawałek klatki piersiowej. Posiada zwykłe, białe rękawy, które zaczynają się od łokcia a kończą na nadgarstkach. Nosi długie buty Arrancara z czarnymi skarpetkami, sięgającymi prawie do kolan. 17 miesięcy po pokonaniu Aizena, Mila Rose zmienia swój wygląd. Ma dłuższe włosy oraz nosi obcisłe ubranie zakrywające piersi, ozdobny płaszcz, krótką spódniczkę owiniętą ciemnym pasek z zapięciem w kształcie błyskawicy oraz ochraniacze do kolan. Jej pozostałość po masce Hollowa zmienia wygląd, zamiast płaskiej korony ma dwa duże wystające rogi jak u Vasto Lorde.Bleach manga; Rozdział 487, strona 19 Osobowość Z początku wydaje się myśleć bardziej racjonalnie niż Apacci, jednak tak jak ona, łatwo zostaje obrażona przez swojego przeciwnika oraz jest oburzona słowami swojej koleżanki na temat jej zachowania. Kiedy Matsumoto nazywa ją "kobietą goryl", ta jest zdenerwowana i komentuje jej duże piersi. Wydaje się być dość sadystyczna w walce, a widać to, gdy krzyżuje miecze z Rangiku. Jest wtedy uśmiechnięta i pewna siebie. Gdy wraz z resztą zaatakowała Yamamoto, po zachowaniu Franceski można było zaobserwować, że dość łatwo się denerwuje, gdy coś idzie nie po jej myśli. Historia thumb|left|190px|Franceska jako Adjuchas Przed osiągnięciem Números, Mila Rose była podobna do lwa Hollowa. Rose wraz z Cyan Sung-Sun były częścią grupy Tier Harribel zanim Aizen zwerbował ją. Kiedy Harribel oszczędza Emilou Apacci, przyprowadza ją do Rose i Sung-Sun i prosi ją, aby dołączyła do nich. Później była świadkiem kłótni między Cyan Sung-Sun, a Emilou Apacci. thumb|right|190px|Spotkanie Apacci z Rose i Sung-Sun Kiedy Harribel stanęła przez sądem Baraggana, Mila Rose była świadkiem zmniejszenia się Młotogłowego Arrancar i odrzuceniu przez Tier oferty Baraggana o przyłączeniu się do niego. Fabuła Hueco Mundo Pierwszy raz pokazuje się razem z Tią i resztą jej Fracción kiedy obserwują walkę Ichigo z Grimmjowem. Widocznie też zadrżała kiedy poczuła Reiatsu wydzielane przez Grimmjowa w jego Resurrección. Sztuczna Karakura Następny raz widzimy ją jak z Apacci, Sun-Sun, Tia Harribel oraz dwójką pozostałych Espada z ich Fracción pojawia się w Sztucznej Karakurze aby walczyć z Gotei 13. thumb|200px|left|Mila-Rose vs [[Rangiku Matsumoto]] Po tym jak czwórka Shinigami pokonała Fracción Baraggana wysłanych aby zniszczyć słupy utrzymujące prawdziwą Karakurę, w Stowarzyszeniu Dusz pozostałe Fracción zaatakowali obecnych Shinigami. Mila-Rose, Apacci i Sun-Sun zaatakowały Kapitana 10 Oddziału Tōshirō Hitsugayę i wicekapitana 10 Oddziału Rangiku Matsumoto. Gdy Hitsugaya udał się by walczyć z Harribel, Apacci miała zamiar go powstrzymać, lecz zatrzymała ją Mila-Rose mówiąc, że jeśli Harribel wyciągnęła swój Zanpakutou, to Hitsugaya nie ma żadnych szans na wygraną i dodała że powinny zająć się Rangiku Matsumoto. Więc Apacci przypomniała sobie, że Rangiku powiedziała że zajmie się nimi trzema na raz. Następnie wicekapitan obraziła Apacci która się rozwścieczyła i miała zaatakować, lecz znów Mila-Rose ją powstrzymała mówiąc, by się nie przejmowała, ponieważ jest to denerwujące. Potem Rangiku Matsumoto obraziła też Mila-Rose, która tym razem się zdenerwowała, ale Sun-Sun ją powstrzymała mówiąc, by nie wpadała w zasadzkę przeciwnika. Shinigami uwolniła swój Shikai i popiół je okrążył. Apacci chciała dotknąć popiołu, lecz Sun-Sun powiedziała by nie dotykać nieznanych substancji. Apacci nie zauważyła jak jej ręka była pokryta popiołem i po chwili zaczęła krwawić. Następnie Rangiku zamieniła popiół w wir przypominający tornado i ostrzegła je. Apacci i reszta wystrzeliły jednak Cero i się uwolniły z pułapki. Potem Mila-Rose zaatakowała Rangiku Matsumoto. Następnie Apacci walczy sama z Rangiku i ma przewagę, a Zanpakutou Rangiku nie jest już tak skuteczny. Apacci odparowuje atak Ranguki i zamierza ją zaatakować, lecz jakaś kula ognia ją uderza broniąc Rangiku. Okazało się że to inny wicekapitan - Momo Hinamori. Po tym trzy wszystkie Fracción zaatakowały Rangiku i Momo, lecz zostały zatrzymane. Okazało się, że Momo nie wiedziała jak walczyć Tobiume gdy wszystkie trzy są silniejsze od niej, więc by cicho podejść na wystarczającą odległość ataku jej Zanpakutou, ukryła swoje Reiatsu. Gdy udało jej się ukryć, użyła Kidou Net na Rangiku. Nie mogła uwierzyć że cała trójka wpadnie w jej pułapkę. Następnie dzięki Tobiume oraz Kidou Net cały obszar ogarnęła duża eksplozja. Po eksplozji Hinamoro wyjaśnia Matsumoto jak udało jej się połączyć kilka Kidou ze swoim Zanpakutou. Rangiku była mile zaskoczona że udało jej się to. Następnie okazało się, że Fracción żyją i by uniknąć ran uwolniły swoje Zanpakutou. Fracción nie chcąc przeciągać tej walki odcięły sobie lewe ręce tworząc postać wyglądającą trochę jak wszystkie trzy były połączone. Nazwa tej kreatury to Ayon i jest niesamowicie silny. Jednym ciosem pokonał Rangiku i Momo zostawiając obie w ciężkim stanie, a Rangiku nawet umierającą, ponieważ pozbawił ją części ciała pod żebrami. Niestety na pomoc Shinigami przybywają Shuhei Hisagi i Izuru Kira. Apacci, Mila-Rose oraz Sun-Sun komentują, jak to Ayon ich nigdy nie słucha, po czym Shinigami zdecydowali że Izuru zajmie się leczeniem Rangiku i Momo, ponieważ był kiedyś członkiem 4 Oddziału, natomiast Shuhei postara się powstrzymać Ayona do czasu, gdy Izuru będzie mógł mu pomóc. Shuhei zaczyna walkę, natomiast Izuru zabiera Rangiku w miejsce gdzie jest Momo i uzywa Kidou by się ukryć, po czym zaczyna leczenie komentując że obie są w bardzo ciężkim stanie. Hisagi natomiast używa Kidou oraz swojego Zanpakutou by powalić Ayona na ziemię, lecz jak się okazuje Ayon przekręca swoją głowę o 180 stopni i się uwalnia i atakuje Shuheia łapiąc i następnie chcąc go zjeść, jednak Iba stara się z zaskoczenia zaatakować Ayona, mimo to nic nie daje, ponieważ Ayon wystrzeliwuje w stronę Tetsuzaemona Cero i szybko go pokonuje. Shuhei następnie zostaje zgnieciony oraz wyrzucony. Ayon zainteresował się Izuru, ale Yamamoto ratuje ich. Ayon jest zdziwiony tym że jest ranny. Zaczyna się powiększać, po czym ze złością atakuje Yamamoto, który z łatwością unika jego ataku. Następnie Głównodowodzący decyduje się na użycie swojego Shikai i jednego ze swoich ataków - Nadegiri, po czym przecina Ayona na pół. Mimo to lewa część potwora nadal atakuje. Yamamoto jednak w końcu zabija bestię. Apacci, Mila-Rose i Sun-Sun decydują się we trzy zaatakować Yamamoto, lecz ten chwali je za odwagę, po czym również ciężko rani mówiąc, że je oszczędzi z powodu ich ducha walki. Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Po przejęciu Hueco Mundo przez Vandenreich, Franceska pojawia się wraz z towarzyszkami i przerywa "turniej o przetrwanie" zorganizowany przez Kirge Opie. Widząc wielkie napalenie Apacci, mówi jej by ochłonęła, bo inaczej będzie zmuszona ją zabić.Bleach manga; Rozdział 487, strona 19 Dziewczyny zaczynają się kłócić. Korzystając z okazji, Sung-Sun postanawia zawalczyć z Kirge. Po chwili zaczynają zabijać żołnierzy Jagdarmee, gdy Kirge Opie chwali ich zdolności i dołączenie do armii, gdzie będą razem z Harribel. Emilou i Franceska krzyczą aby ich nie bagatelizował. Wdają się z nim w walkę, lecz zostają pokonane.Bleach manga; Rozdział 488, strony 1-2, 5-9 i 16-17 Moce i umiejętności thumb|right|Pomarańczowe [[Cero Mila-Rose]] *'Cero': Cero Mila-Rose ma barwę pomarańczową. Gromadzi do niego energię na lewej dłoni a następnie "uderza" je prawą. *'Ekspert walki mieczem': w anime Mila-Rose pokazała znaczne umiejętności walki mieczem walcząc z Rangiku używajać silnych ataków, które odrzucały jej przeciwniczkę. *'Sonído': jak jej towarzyszki, Mila-Rose posiada zdolności używania Sonído na poziomie przeciętego Fracción. *'Wysoka moc duchowa': będąc Arrancarem i Fracción, Mila-Rose posiada dużą ilość siły duchowej. Zanpakutō thumb|right|Zanpakutō Mili Rose ; po hiszpańsku "Lwica", a japońsku "Złoty Lew Dowódca": gdy jest w zapieczętowanej formie, przypomina szeroki miecz zamiast tradycyjnej katany, jaką posiada większość Shinigami i Arrancarów. Ostrze wydaje się być bardzo lekko niebieskawe. thumb|right|Leona *'Resurrección': komendą uwalniającą jest . W tej postaci wygląda jak dobrze uzbrojona amazonka. Dwa, białe pazury trzymają jej piersi (choć jest to dość stonowane ze względu na cenzury w anime), posiada opancerzony rzemień oraz buty, które sięgają do jej ud. Zyskuje również ostre kły, podobne do lwa oraz pomarańczowy znak "X" na czole, a także długą, brązową grzywę lwa z akcentami złota. Zachowuje swój szeroki miecz, jednak zmienia się jego rozmiar, kształt i kolor. Specjalne zdolności Resurrección: * ; po hiszpańsku "Oszczędna Chimera", a japońsku "Mieszana Bestia Boga": Mila Rose wraz z Emilou i Cyan posiada zdolność, w której każda z nich musi odciąć swoje lewe ramię, które następnie wiążą ze sobą jak trzy kawałki liny, po czym tworzą nowe stworzenie. Istota ta jest niezwykle duża, górując nad średnimi przeciwnikami. Czaszka stworzenia ma kształt jeleniej głowy, ma masywny, muskularny tułów, długą czarną grzywę, nogi jelenia i ogon węża. Emilou twierdzi, że nazywa się on Ayon i jest zwierzęciem. Jak widać w jego dalszej walce, nie słucha on żadnej z Fracción, lecz wie, aby nie robić im krzywdy. Ciekawostki *Jest jedną z niewielu Arrancarów, którzy zachowują w jakiejś formie swoją broń. Poza nią tą cechą mogą się pochwalić: Coyote Starrk, Baraggan Louisenbairn, Tier Harribel, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Ulquiorra Cifer, Nnoitra Gilga, Aaroniero Arruruerie i Rudbornn Chelute. Nawigacja Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Fracción Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Números en:Franceska Mila Rose